Fairies
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Drabble. Were fairies real, or not? That was what Roxy wanted to know. After the strange dreams, she was starting to wonder...


**Fairies**

* * *

**Summary:** Drabble. Were fairies real, or weren't they? That was what Roxy wanted to know. The strange dreams weren't helping…

**Genre:** General/Mystery

**Rating:** K

* * *

Were fairies real, or weren't they?

That question had been taking up a lot of Roxy's thinking time lately.

"I'd like a Strawberry-banana milkshake, please," The young woman said as she approached the counter of the Frutti Music Bar.

Roxy turned and began making the milkshake. Over the speakers in the store, another song started to play. This time it was a J-pop song, Perfume's "Electro World." Roxy finished making the shake, then handed it to the customer, and returned to her own thoughts.

Fairies. Those were something little girls believed in. She'd given up belief in those a long time ago. But after the dreams, she's had….

_Four mean looking men, one with cherry red hair, one with a cowboy hat, one with a mohawk, and the last with beard, all attacking a strange building…_

_The same pink and blue building; this time with fairies in what looked like a contest, or a P.E. class…_

_Now the four men her first dream were attacking, but a group of fairies was stopping them. A pink fairy that used flowers, a green fairy that used water, and three others. Then there was the last one, a girl with a blue outfit and blue hair._

"Who are they?" She wondered under her breath as she looked around the shop.

And of course, the weirdest dream of all. Herself, dressed in a green outfit, with a large pair of purple wings on her back.

"That could never be." She laughed slightly. "Imagine, me, a fairy. What is the possibility of that happening?"

The song was on its last verse. She sang along to the J-pop lyrics.

"Electro World! Jimen ga! Fu-re-te, kudakete! sora no tai-you ga, ochiro boku no ne, hiari to!"

_Wouldn't it be wild, though, if I could become a fairy? I bet I would go on a magical adventure if I did. I wonder what kind of powers I would have._ She mused as she stopped singing.

"Waitress! We need some napkins over here!"

Roxy grabbed a handful of paper napkins and went over to help with the spilled drink.

As for the fairies, she'd put those thoughts away for now. Maybe they were just dreams.

* * *

At a school for fairies several dimensions away, the Winx Club were in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Girls, the group of wizards who attacked the school today were responsible for stealing the magic on planet Earth several hundred years ago." Faragonda told them.

"Several hundred years?" Stella repeated. "Wow, those guys have aged nicely. It looks like they didn't age at all!"

"Stella, pay attention." Grizelda scolded her. "This is very important."

Stella sighed and turned her attention back to Ms. Faragonda.

"I need you girls to go to Earth. We've discovered that there is one more fairy on the planet."

The Winx gasped, and Bloom looked shocked. "Ms. Faragonda, are you sure?" The redhead asked.

"Positive. Girls, you must find this fairy before the Wizards of the Black Ring do. If you don't, the consequences could be disastrous."

"We're on it." Layla said.

"We'll leave for Earth right now!" Bloom added.

"Good luck girls," Faragonda told them. "The fate of a world may rest in your hands."

"Again."

"STELLA!"

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And they all yell at Stella at the end. For the record, Electro World is a real song. I have a link back to it on my blog. (And it's a really cool song, too. I wish I had it on my mp3.) J-pop means Japanese pop, though Electro World is actually tecno. There are extra dashes and exclamation points in the one line I used becuase I went mostly by sound and partly by lyrics. And no, I can't speak Japanese. (But I wish I could!) I had to look up the lyrics. That line actually says "The sky is quivering and broken and the sun has fallen lightly into my hand." Talking about a broken electronic world. Anyway...

This is based partly on truth and mostly on speculation. I've been over a Phoebe Rerun's blog (Winx-fairies (.) blogspot (.) com) and she had a summary of season four. This is gonna be way cool, if still not a rip off of a shojo manga. (See _The Audition_ for more about that.) Phoebe also has pictures of the Believix on a seperate page over there, so be sure to check that out.

And, I think that's everything. Please review!


End file.
